House of Haunting
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Challange fic, my first! Tyson and Hilary Granger move into a house that is, you guessed, haunted. Please Review.
1. The House

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

This is my first challenge fic, I hope I do well.

**The House**

It looked like a perfectly normal house, except for the occasional book falling from a bookshelf, which _was_ kind of weird, since no one had lived there in twenty years.

Tyson and Hilary stared in awe at the beautiful Victorian house before them, with its spacious, albeit overgrown, garden. They had just returned from their honeymoon and were surprised to find such a large house in such good condition. The house was even fully furnished.

They were told when they went to buy it, that electricity was installed, as was running water, two years ago. The old man also warned them that strange things happened to the people who lived there. Like the Tate family who lived there last, their son died in an accident, as did the people before that.

But they weren't worried in the least; they thought the whole thing was a load of _something_.

And that brings us back to Tyson and Hilary on the day they were to move in, the movers had already brought their few things in and were already on the road.

They went in and explored the large house. There was a library, filled with old books, a large living room, a dining room, a well stocked kitchen, five bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was also a basement and an attic, sparse, except a few boxes littering the floor. There was also one door that wouldn't open, even when they used the skeleton key.

That following morning when the two were getting ready for work, they heard a sudden noise. It sounded like someone falling and then there was silence. Tyson and Hilary stared at each other before shrugging, thinking it was their imagination.

It happened again that night when Hilary was making dinner. She heard a chair scraping on the wooden floors, at the same time Tyson heard a book falling in the library. Thinking it was Hilary he went to help her. When he got there the library was empty and there was no book to be found.

At dinner everything was quiet...too quiet.

"Tyson." Hilary said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked in an equally quiet voice.

"This place is creeping me out." She told him.

"Me too." He replied.

And so two months passed in relative peace, except for a noise every once in a while, or something falling. Until one day on the first day of November when Tyson managed to pry open the door next to their bedroom and found something beyond shocking.

"Who are you?" he asked dazed.

* * *

Short I know, but what the hell.


	2. The Haunters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

Second chapter in one day, I have to do the whole thing in one day, since I only got the message today.

**The Haunters**

"Max Tate." Someone answered a cheerful voice. "You?"

"Tyson Granger." Tyson replied slowly while studying a boy who looked cheerful, yet terrifying.

He looked cheerful because of his fair skin and hair, as well as the large smile on his face and the bright colors he wore. The terrifying part was because of a massive wooden pole sticking out of his stomach and the blood that was splattered on his clothes, and the thin stream of blood that flowed from his mouth.

The thing that freaked Tyson out the most though was that he could see through Max.

"Nice to meet you." Max said, "I would shake hands with you, but I can't."

Tyson began stuttering and he almost fell on his butt when Max came nearer.

"Tyson!" Hilary's drifted up stairs. "Where are you?"

But Tyson couldn't find his voice and stared wide eyed at Max. A moment later Hilary's footsteps sounded from the staircase and within minutes she was in the same condition as Tyson. She was clutching onto Tyson and buried her face in Tyson's shirt.

She muttered over and over, 'I'm too beautiful to die.'

"Relax." Max told them and they stared at him in shock, "Were not going to kill you, we can't even touch you."

"What do you mean, _we_?" Hilary asked.

"Oh, you thought I was the only ghost?" Max asked and Tyson nodded. "No, there are four of us; it'll get lonely if it was only me."

"Where are they?" Tyson asked.

"REI!!" Max called and Tyson flinched. "KENNY!!"

"What is it Max?" A boy asked, coming through the wall.

The boy had long black hair wrapped up in a long red cloth and a red headband he also had golden cat eyes and when he opened his mouth, two fangs showed. The boy wore Chinese styled clothes: black pants and shoes, with a white shirt and a black belt.

The thing that stood out most was the knife sticking out his back and the blood that stained his white shirt.

"These are the new owners of the house," Max replied, "you've seen them right?"

"Oh, yeah." the boy turned to them "Hi! I'm Rei Kon."

"This is Tyson Granger and...?" Max asked them.

"Hilary Granger." Hilary told him in a shaky voice.

Another boy entered the room through the same wall as Rei.

He was short and wore a school uniform with a green tie and massive glasses that hid his eyes. He had brown hair and he appeared even smaller when he stood, or hovered, next to Rei. He had a massive slice in his side and, like Rei, blood soaked through his white dress shirt.

"Max!" he said loudly, "What did you do this time, _he_ will kill you."

"I'm already dead." Max said exasperated.

"He'll find a way." Kenny said and stared back at Tyson and Hilary.

"Oh, Kenny, this is Tyson and Hilary Granger," Max introduced him, "and this is Kenny."

"Hello." Kenny said shyly.

"Wait, where's the last ghost?" Tyson asked.

"He usually sulks around the library; we'll take you to him, though he doesn't like people." Rei replied.

"I think I'll pass." Hilary said and Tyson nodded.

* * *

Second chapter finished.


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

The last chapter!

**Meeting**

A few weeks had passed and Hilary and Tyson had gotten used to having Max, Rei and Kenny there. They still hadn't met the last ghost who, by what they could deduce, was the person who had the house built.

One day Tyson entered the library, he always made sure to go in and out as fast as possible, unfortunately he had seen a book he needed for a project he was undertaking at work and he couldn't find it, so he found himself there exponentially longer than he would have liked.

"It's on the second shelf to the left." a dark voice said from behind him and Tyson almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned around and, lo and behold, there stood a ghost.

He had two toned blue hair and two blue triangles tattooed on both his cheeks. He wore baggy blue pants and a tight black t-shirt, with black leather boots. The ghost had a hole right through his heart, clearly made by a bullet.

"W-Who are y-you?" Tyson asked.

"Kai Hiwatari," Kai answered, "and you're in my house."

"No I'm not, I bought it, and it's mine!" Tyson said indignantly.

"I built it, now get out!" Kai replied.

"Well, your dead!" Tyson said loudly, attracting the attention of the other ghosts as well as Hilary, who was four months pregnant.

"Kai, leave him alone." Rei told Kai.

"Why should I?" Kai asked.

"He's been living here for six months; it's the longest anyone's lived here before," Max told him, "and he knows about us. Plus there's nothing we can do to let them go away, except if you kill them, but then they'll become ghosts. Do you want a pregnant ghost around?"

"No." Kai said softly.

"Me neither, so just leave them alone." Max replied.

"I'll kill them after the kid's born, then the kid can go to the grandparents." Kai said with an evil grin and Tyson's mouth fell open.

"_Kai_." Rei said sternly and Kai glared at them before nodding once and disappearing through the floor.

Kai never _did_ get around to killing Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

He would never admit it but he liked Makoto too much.

* * *

And I'm finished; I hope its good enough.

Please Review. -_LOATIA_


End file.
